You Belong With Me
by girlpower8900
Summary: Songfic to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Gabreilla's in love with Troy, but he's got a girlfriend. Will the school taletn show change things?


Author's Note: This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. I know there are alot of these out there, but I had to write this. This is in Gabi's POV.

You Belong With Me

It was a regular day for me. Walking to school with my best guy friend Troy Bolton. Seeing Troy's girlfriend Jenny Harrison walkj up and sweep him away with her kisses. Me wishing that I was the one kissing Troy, not her. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend. The sad part, Troy doesn't know that I like him. He's been dating Jenny since Freshman Year at our school East High. At least I have my girl friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie. They are the only ones that know about my crush on Troy.

Here's how it goes. Troy and I walk off of the bus, Jenny runs over and says, "HI Troysie!" Then she greets him with a kiss and they walk off together. I'm left dejected for a few minutes until Sharpay and Taylor run over. Then I'm talking with my friends while shooting envious glances at Troy and Jenny who were usually making out against a tree at that time.

Today was no different than any other day. "Gabi, don't let them get you down. It's partly your fault. If you weren't so shy about liking him, that could be you over there making out with him. But no, it's Jenny. Reason, she asked him out and he said yes because he thinks she's pretty. He probably likes you and is to blind to see it anyways!" Sharpay said. "Yeah. Shar is right. Tell him how you feel and he'll dump Jenny and go to you!" Taylor chimed in. "Nice try girls, but there is no way he'll like me. Look. If he liked me, he would have asked me out by now! But no, he's over making out with Jenny so it's obvious that he doesn't like me!" I said. Sharpay sighed and changed the subject.

it's been a long time, and I'm sick of it! I think I better let Troy know how I feel soon. I'm in class right now, and listening to the morning announcements from Ms. Darbus, my homeroom teacher. "Don't forget class! The school talent show is coming up! Sign up soon!" my teacher said. Sharpay gave me a wink. Uh oh. She's probably going to get me to enter. I actually wouldn't mind. It would be fun to sing in the talent show.

On the way out of the school, Sharpay met me by my locker. "So Gabi, I was thinking, and you have to do the talent show! It could be like a battle for Troy, because I hear Jenny and her cheerleader friends Sabrina and Lisa are all going to be singing a song! So Troy will be there." she told me. Hmm. Troy will be at the talent show. I've got an idea! "Sharpay! I've got an idea! I'll sing at the talent show. And I'll do a song that will hopefully make him realize that I like him!" I said. Sharpay smiled at me before heading to her next class.

My math class, Calculus, is the one class that I share with Troy but not with Jenny. There was a sub today who said that the class could do whatever they wanted today. I immediatly started talking with Troy. We were chatting about how I could easily cream him at Super Smash Brothers Brawl when he got out his phone. It was a text from Jenny. It read:

Troysie,

Miss U! Science is so boring without U! What R U up 2? ILY!

Jenny

I rolled my eyes at Troy texted her back. It was so annoying at how the two would always get any form of communication possible just to contact each other.

I was walking down the school hallway to my locker, when I saw a boy and a girl pressed against the wall. The guy looked like Sam, the new guy and the girl looked like... JENNY? Sure enough, Sam and Jenny, Troy's girlfriend, were making out against the lockers. But as soon as Troy came, they broke apart, waved goodbye, and Jenny was attached to Troy again.

It was Friday night, the night of the talent show. I was really nervous. It was time for Jenny's act. She was singing Too Cool from Camp Rock. I have no idea why she chose that song. Oh wait! I remember why! she's a selfish cheerleader who thinks she's the coolest person on the planet! So annoying!

Oh great! Now it's my turn! The announcer said, "Next up, Gabriella Montez singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift!" I stepped up and said, "This is for my best friend Troy Bolton." Then I began to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

I finished the song and everybody applauded. Troy then ran over to me. "Gabi! How could you sing so well? By the way, I have to tell you something. I've been dating Jenny because the girl I really want only sees me as a best friend. But now, after this, I realized that she was the one for me after all. I love you Gabi," he said. I smiled and said, "I love you too Troy. I've been crushing on you for a long time, but you never noticed." Then we kissed. Feeling his lips on mine was so nice. We broke apart just as Jenny came over. She yelled, "We're over Troy! We're done forever!" "I don't care Jenny. I've got the perfect girl with me already," Troy responded. Then he kissed me again. We broke apart as the announcer said, "Well, the results are in. And the winner is… Gabriella Montez! Congratulations Gabriella!" I smiled and took the trophy. I won two things tonight. The talent show trophy, and the heart of Troy Bolton.


End file.
